Don't Close Your Eyes
by talrunya
Summary: Ginny hates the life that she's living. Even before they would let her make her own decision's. Alway's trouble. No one ever really talked to her all that much...Please reveiw it is a Short story so reveiw so i can post that last chapter. I like It


_Authors note:_ok we all know that I hate not getting review so please please review when you're done reading.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry potter or the song close your eyes by kix

Ginny glared into the mirror of the prefect's bathroom.

She swayed hazardously knocking the now empty bottle of muggle painkillers onto the floor.

She watched it slowly descend and started laughing just before it hit the floor.

Everything around her was fuzzy an their was an intense tingle running through her body as she stumbled out into the hall.

_What's you're doing out in the night time_

_Won't you call me on the phone_

_Your mama can't solve your problem_

_When's daddy ever get home_

Ginny leaned against the wall halfway down the corridor and panted heavily all her muscles screamed for her to lie down but she shook her head and pushed on.

_So you think you're a little bit wild_

_In the middle of the suicide_

Ginny stumbled out into the open at the top of the stairs as people eating ate on oblivious to the dead girl standing on the steps above them.

Toms voice rang in her head _"they never noticed you anyways"_ she let out a small sob and turned from the happy atmosphere.

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't sing your last lullaby_

Ginny stumbled on the buzzing growing in intensity as she walked forcing the strength out of her legs making them wobble dangerously.

_No one there to hold you_

_No one is your friend_

_You live life up and down now_

_Nightmares on your brain_

She thought back to when Tom loved her and let out a heartbroken sob it felt like her insides were being torn apart everyday since then and no one noticed just like he said.

_Another lonely way of hanging round_

_Don't you take it lying down no no_

She ducked behind the Burnaby the great tapestry clutching it holding herself up.

Her legs gave up and she fell to the hard cold unforgiving stone.

She rolled onto her back not even attempting to stand back up as it felt like her limbs were turning into rubber and melting off.

Her mouth went numb and she couldn't feel it she tried to move her tongue franticly but gave up.

_Hold on hold on tight_

_I'll make everything all right_

_Wake up don't go asleep_

_I'll pray the lord_

_Your soul to keep_

She closed her eyes and whispered "im sorry" before dropping into the deep black that was clouding her vision.

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't sing your last lullaby_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't sing your last lullaby_

Draco walked the halls to bored to go to dinner where everyone was chatting happily, for some reason it unnerved him.

He looked up at the top of the main stairs as he heard a broken sob.

He saw the youngest Weasley stumble off in the direction of her tower.

His curiosity piqued an he walked up the steps an turned into the hallway; she stumbled through the Burnaby tapestry gripping it to hold her up and fell.

He walked faster as she rolled over making no move to stand.

He stood four feet away from her when he heard her whisper something then closed her eyes.

Draco reached her and felt her pulse instinctively.

The erratic heartbeat was enough to put him into a flurry of action.

He picked her up cradling her head to his chest and went running.

She didn't move as he shoved the door to the hospital wing open.

No one was in sight so he ran over and softly set her down on the nearest bed.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office an glanced at The Weasley then said "what another fever?" walking up to her then looked over at Draco an said "so what is it boy I cant help her if I don't know"

He looked down at her pale face and said "I don't know" her hair was spread over the pillow accentuating her skin.

Her breathing was dangerously shallow and he saw it as her breathing faltered then stopped.

Pomfrey felt her pulse then ran off grabbing a black sludge looking potion pushing The Weasley's hair out of her face she nearly shouted "help me hold her head up we need to get this in her NOW"

He obeyed and grimaced as it slowly slid down her throat.

She made no movement but Pomfrey sat down a shocked looking and sighed out a breath and barely whispered "what made her do this?" a soft sob escaped and she walked off back to her office.

Draco sat by her throughout the night calmed by her light rhythmic breathing, it was near seven in the morning when she gulped in a deep breath and sobbed.

He leaned foreword an brushed a stray tendril of hair out of her face an she sobbed again, tear's streamed through her closed eye lids and down her face leaving light red mark's behind them.

She moved her head away from him bunching some of the blankets in her hand's, she whispered "Tom"

He leaned over to catch what she said. His eyes went wide and he looked down at her and shook his head slowly from side to side.

Her clutch on the blanket tightened painfully and she let out a whimper then started screaming.

Draco jumped up and grabbed her shoulders and shook them lightly.

Her scream died in her throat as her eyes cracked open before clamping shut in the bright morning light.

She whispered in a voice that croaked like it hadn't been used in ages "why are you here?"

He sat back in the chair next to her an ran a hand through his untidy hair and answered in a sincere tone "seeing that you get better"

She cracked an eye open bringing her hand up to shade the light and looked at his worn expression and said "why?"

He only shook his shoulders and looked off as a response.

It angered her that her one arch nemesis at school had saved her life... a life no one saw.

She was invisible and yet he saved her life.

She turned her back to him, her body felt sluggish like it had been wrung through a wringer.

Her stomach clenched painfully and she shook it off an sat up.

Madam Pomfrey came out of her office looking worn and tired but smiled none the less at seeing Ginny up she reached over an grabbed two potion's and carried them over setting them on her bedside she began checking Ginny over.

She nodded and handed Ginny a cup full of potion. Who eyed it openly refusing.

Pomfrey sighed an said "its for your stomache, no worries"

Ginny nodded an obediently took the potion, Pomfrey waited a few minutes then handed Ginny the second one who took it without argument.

Draco watched as Ginny gagged on the potion.

Pomfrey put a bucket in Ginny's lap as she began vomiting, a few bites of a sandwich three crackers and what looked like seventeen cups of mead all came up from Ginny's stomach before the potion wore off, most of the undissolved pills swam to the top an dissolved.

Pomfrey shook her head not looking at Ginny an took the pail away after placing a simple breakfast of toast an egg's in front of her on the tray and another by Draco.

Ginny stared blankly at the food as her stomach turned.

She rolled over and stared at the wall, curling up into a fetal position; she let her tears flow freely.

Her shoulders shook visibly but no sound came out of her and Draco knew by instinct that she was crying.

Forgetting that she was one of his rivals he rubbed softly at her exposed back.

Her sobs quieted as he comfortingly rubbed her back lightly.

She leaned her head up and looked at the corner of the curtain's remembering her thought's from the previous week.

Tear's silently fell unnoticed as she gave up hope with her family.

It crushed her to think how much they loved her but at the same time, they never actually knew her.

Draco dropped his hands to the side of the bed and let them rest there as they throbbed, not used to working for so long.

She finally turned back to him her eyes red and swollen, red streaked down her face and was swollen from her tears.

It hit him as he stared into her unblinking gaze that she was undoubtedly the most attractive person he had ever met.

He shook off the thought and touched her arm.

She pulled away from his touch, her body language read offended but quickly changed as she softly almost shyly touched his hand back.

She withdrew her hand as if he was going to bite her and shoved the plate of food farther from her an swung her legs out from under the sheet thin hospital blanket that had a magical warming charm installed an stood racing off before he could grab her.

She clicked the bathroom door shut behind her and let out a heavy scared sob.

She leaned down and splashed some running water onto her face and huddled down on the floor ignoring the mirror completely.

She sat their on the cold stone floor trying to recall when she was "saved" but gave up shaking her head furiously an decided to return to where he was sitting by her bed until Pomfrey said that she can leave.

Hopefully he would have left already.

She peered out the crack and saw him sitting right their next to her bed where she had left him.

She leaned on the wall for support as she pushed the heavy door open.

She straightened up as he looked up and walked, ignoring any pain that she felt, as if she was as healthy as the day she was born.

He watched her closely as she stumbled slightly but caught her self and climbed back into the bed.

She reached over and grabbed a now cold piece of toast an nibbled on it slightly before putting it down an announcing she was full.

He dropped his jaw looking at the little corner of crust that she had nibbled up then back at his nearly empty plate an said "No your not"

She frowned and said "I can't eat anymore"

He huffed "your a growing woman you need more then" he picked up the piece of toast and said in a mocking tone "this measley little nibble of cold toast"

She flared her nostrils in anger and said "What the hell makes you give a damn if I fucking eat or not you never cared before so why now?"

He looked squarely in her eyes and said "if you want it that way then, you owe me Weasley"

Her jaw dropped an then a look of recognition crossed her face and she shook her head vehemently and said "not if I didn't want to be saved" grasping at straw's she knew weren't there.

"Nope. I saved your life and now you owe me Weasley, BIG time"

She sobbed loudly an shoved her hands into her face an said "I thought it couldn't get any worse"

Ginny pulled her blanket off her and turned dropping her feet to the ground and stood swaying slightly before slowley walking toward's the bathroom again.

Draco stood and went over to Madam Pomfrey smiling and said "can I have a pass just in case im late with getting my book's from my room?"

She smiled politely and signed a little paper and said "now you cant go using it all day. I signed it with the date and time so you cant any way's."

Draco turned and looked at the bathroom then turned to Ginny's bed.

She was no where in sight.

He took a step forward and looked further, Empty bed's.

She left.

He turned and walked out into the hall through the slightly cracked door's.

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING Harry potter or any of the music you might read in any of these chapters.

Authors note: I hope this is much better then the first one. Ive gone through and reedited it AGAIN for the FIFTH TIME!

Oh and once again NO FLAMES OR THEY WILL BE USED ON THE RAIN FOREST!

Don't wanna burn down the rain forest now do you?

I thought not

love ya,

Tally


End file.
